The Last Potion
by mandancie
Summary: Set in the Unexpected Truce universe. Warning: Character Death.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: I hope you like my little one-shot. If you are like me, you will need a tissue.**

 **Warning: Character Death**

 **The Last Potion**

There were candles all over the room. It was dimly lit, but comfortable for the Potions master as he worked. His skills and practice made it so he didn't even need light. He could do almost everything by feel. Slicing. Dicing. Grinding. In the background was the bubbling of the cauldron waiting for the next ingredients to be put in.

After getting all the ingredients ready, Severus walked over to the cauldron and started his process of making his desired potion. Severus Snape was in his element. His movements flowed like a dance. If one was watching, as often his student did, it looked like Severus was gliding or conducting an orchestra.

On this particular day, Severus was alone in his lab, which suited him just fine. He didn't have to be bothered with inane questions. He could just work. A small smile graced the dour man's lips as he worked. To see his work come together was like a sense of completion. One more thing to hold his head up high.

So many people depended on his work. The dunderhead students at Hogwarts every day. The werewolf every month. The Headmistress every so often.

But this particular potion was asked of someone he didn't expect. Not that he would deny the girl her request. She so seldomly asked for anything. He remembered the afternoon she came over.

++000++++000

" _Hello, Severus," Ginny said, standing in the doorway.  
"Child," Severus said, standing up from behind his desk. He held out his hand at the chair across from his desk._

" _How have you been?" Ginny asked as she sat down in the offered chair._

 _Severus raised his eyebrow at her as he sat down himself._

" _Right," Ginny said, looking down ashamed. "No small talk."  
"Ginny," Severus voice was soothing. "What is it?"_

" _I'm pregnant."_

" _I know."_

 _Ginny looked shocked. Severus gave her a knowing look. And then she realized how Severus knew. Harry. Shaking her head at the antics of her husband, she smiled sheepishly at Severus._

" _I take it you were the first one he told," Ginny said._

" _Yes," Severus confirmed. "He tackled me in my lab." He raised his eyebrow at the last part._

 _Ginny stifled a giggle at the image of Harry tackling Severus. Clearing her throat, Ginny looked back up at Severus._

" _I wanted to ask if you would brew the potion again?"_

" _And I'll ask again," Severus sighed. "Don't you want to be surprised?"_

 _Ginny shook her head, this time with a full grin on her face._

" _You know how Harry is," she stated._

" _Yes, and I also know what will happened if he picks a name that he's worried that I will not like."_

" _And I've yelled and fussed at him about his behavior. But he's going to pester me until I find out."_

" _I will," Severus said, holding up his hand. "It should be ready tomorrow. Tell him to pick it up."_

" _No, I can get it," Ginny said, quickly._

" _I know you can," Severus said, coolly. "But I want him to get it. He was too chicken to come and ask so he sends you. You would think that someone that defeated the Dark Lord and overcame Dumbledore's manipulations could come and ask me for this."_

 _Ginny laid her head back and openly laughed._

" _Okay," Ginny said, smiling. "He'll pick it up."_

++++0000++++++00000++++++00000

Severus worked in blissful silence. He was on the final aspect of the potion when he first felt the twinge in his arm. Dismissing the feeling, he removed the cauldron from the fire, turning the flames off. Reaching for an empty phial, there was a sharp, intense pain in his chest. Before Severus could even realize what was happening to him, he collapsed on to the floor of his lab, unconscious.

Harry floo'ed into his da's house. He was not looking forward to seeing Severus. He knew he would probably be in for a ear-lashing since he didn't come with Ginny when she asked for the potion. He really didn't have a good reason for not coming. Of course, telling Ginny that he had work to do was the reason, even though it was complete rubbish.

Walking through the kitchen, Harry headed towards Severus' study.

"Snape," Harry called out. "You here?"

Harry went to the study and saw that it was empty. Harry left out of there and headed for Severus' room.

"Severus," Harry called out again.

Looking into the room, he saw that it too was empty. An eerie feeling was creeping up Harry's spine. It wasn't like his da to not be home, especially when he knew that Harry was coming over.

Harry walked to the last and possibly the only place Severus could be. Walking down the stairs towards the laboratory, Harry knocked on the door. No answer.

The eerie feeling seemed to double when after knocking again and not receiving an answer. Harry took a deep breath and opened the laboratory door. The candles were still lit. The usual flames that would be under the cauldron were off. Nothing looked out of place. Harry was about to close the door when he saw something out the corner of his eye. Casting a Lumos Maximus, lighting the entire room and a bright light, Harry saw Severus was on the floor, unconscious. Harry rushed over to his side and tried to revive him. Casting an emergency patronus, Harry prayed that help would come soon.

_00000_000000_000000

Harry was sitting in the waiting room at St. Mungo's with all his family and close friends. Minerva and Ginny were sitting on each side of him. Remus was sitting across from him with Tonks and Sirius sitting next to him. Hermione and Ron were sitting together. It had been an hour since Severus was apparated to St. Mungo's. Remus was the first to respond to Harry's call, with Minerva showing up right after him. It took Remus to physically remove Harry from Severus so that Minerva could apparate Severus to the hospital.

Now, everyone was waiting to find out what was going on. Healer Daniel Williams walked into the waiting room. Harry and Minerva were the first ones out of their seats. Arm in arm, Harry and Minerva waited to hear what was wrong with Severus.

Daniel looked solemn. Harry could feel Minerva's grip tighten the closer they got over to the Healer.

"How is my son?" Minerva asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Daniel didn't answer. He just shook his head.

There was no reaction at first. Minerva and Harry just stood there. They could hear Hermione, Tonks and Ginny crying behind them. Remus and Sirius stood behind Harry and Minerva. Daniel stood in front of Minerva and gripped her hand that was not attached to Harry.

Harry started shaking. Sirius wrapped his arm across Harry's chest. As the tears flowed from the man, Sirius turned him around and embraced his godson.

Minerva, trying to hold herself together, looked at Daniel.

"What happened?" Minerva whispered.

"He had a heart-attack," Daniel said.

"I want to see him," Harry sobbed, letting go of Sirius and turning towards the Healer.

Daniel nodded. Minerva and Harry were again arm in arm. Remus and Sirius went with them as the others stayed behind. Walking down the hallway was like walking in a vacuum. Each step seemed to take the breath from Harry's lungs. As they approached the door, Harry noticed the sign on the door. In that one split second he wanted to turn around and not go in that room, but he pushed himself forward. When the door was opened, Harry looked at the body on the bed. Walking towards the bed, Harry noticed that his da just looked asleep. He looked peaceful. Tears blurred his vision for a second before he blinked and they flowed down his face.

Minerva walked to the other side of the bed. She leaned down and after brushing Severus' hair aside, she kissed his forehead.

After a while, Harry walked out of the room and headed back to the waiting room. Ginny walked over to Harry, tears streaming down her face. Harry wrapped his arms around his wife as he lowered his head on her shoulder. Cradling his head in her hands, Ginny just held her husband as he cried for his dad.

 **Fini**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read my one-shot. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it.**

 **Many hugs and kisses**

 **Mandancie**


End file.
